Afera Migowa
Afera Migowa - afera powstała w wyniku kradzieży przez z jednego z klubowiczów Klubu Miłośników Komunikacji Miejskiej w Białymstoku autobusu Jelcz M11 (potocznie zwanego "Migiem") #BI 72382 należącego właśnie do wspomnianego klubu. Skutkami tej afery był skasowany Mig Boży, dużo komentarzy pod zdjęciem Kubula i kolejna z rzędu kompromitacja KMKM Białystok. Przebieg zdarzeń ]] W nocy z 15 na 16 października 2014r Krystian B., klubowicz KMKM-u Białystok, postanowił ukraść autobus stojący na jednym z białostockich osiedli. W zasadzie ciężko powiedzieć, że ukradł, bo od 2013r Majkel dał jemu w użyczeniu Jelcza w zamian za utrzymywanie go w sprawności technicznej i noclegowaniu. Jednak ze względu na konflikt obu panów, Krystian B. postanowił pojechać nim do znanego Muzeum Motoryzacji w Bobrownikach, by oni objęli należytą opieką pojazd. Sprawa wyszła na jaw 20 października 2014r, kiedy to prezes-dres odnalazł zdekompletowany autobus nieopodal Bobrownik. Poniżej szczegółowy przebieg wydarzeń oczami Krystiana B: Więc ja dodam coś od siebie (nikt z poza Klubu miał o tym nie wiedzieć), od września 2013 roku Jelczem M11 zajmowałem się ja, miałem wóz użyczony na podstawie umowy użyczenia. Ubezpieczenie i wszelkie inne opłaty sam opłacałem (OC rocznie 2500 zł), Gdy autobus wziąłem na swój stan był on zapadnięty w ziemi, wisiał silnikiem na glebie, koła były do połowy zapadnięte w ziemi, pierwsza próba zabrania autobusu z tamtego miejsca była bez skuteczna, pogotowie techniczne z KPKM nie dało rady wyrwać pojazdu z tamtego miejsca, następna próba zabrania pojazdu była pozytywna. Najpierw autobus został wyciągnięty ciągnikiem, a następnie zaholowany do KPKM gdzie były zrobione naprawy niezbędne aby autobus jeździł. Został wymieniony układ pneumatyczny (poduszki, zawory) ponieważ były stare sparciałe poduszki i autobus się wcale nie podnosił, zawory poziomujące i zawór czterodrożny również był uszkodzony. W tamtym dniu został również naprawiony układ zasilania, autobus miał zerwane cięgno gazu, popsuty siłownik gaszenia. Wymiana 4 poduszek z zaworami oraz cięgno gazu wyniosło mnie 1500 zł, następnie autobus trafił na dziesięciny i tam stacjonował. Gdy stał na dziesięcinach zostało wyczyszczone wnętrze (było zarośnięte pleśnią i grzybem), wymienione laminaty wewnętrzne (było zgnite i rósł na nim mech), została wyczyszczona powłoka lakiernicza (miała zacieki rdzy i syfu który ciężko było odmyć). Następnie udało się wyjechać autobusem na noc muzeów (było ciężko doprowadzić autobus do jako takiego stanu ale jednak się udało). Przed nocą muzeów zostało wydane 1300 zł na autobus. Następnie autobus był na imprezie urodzinowej Kubula i wycieczce po Parku Narodowym. W autobus włożyłem około 5000 zł w okresie od lutego 2014 do września 2014. Autobus miał być robiony (miałem go przemalować w oryginalne barwy, wpisać na zabytkowe blachy i ogólnie doprowadzić do stanu oryginalnosci). We wrześniu Majkel mówił aby zabrać autobus z dziesięcin bo wybiją szybe i bieda będzie. Po około 1,5-2 tyg została wybita szyba (nie wiem czy to było powiązane czy nie). Autobus miał wyjechać na obsługę linii Z okazji Europejskiego Dnia bez Samochodu, ale nie wyjechał z powodu braku szyby, byłą wybita szyba za srodkowymi drzwiami którą ciężko dostać do ma nietypowy wymiar. Wtedy dostałem natychmiastowy nakaz zabrania pojazdu w strzeżone miejsce i naprawę rzeczy które powstały w autobusie nie z mojej winy, również w tym czasie zostałem zawieszony w prawach wykonywania funkcji Sekretarza Zarządu. Dostałem wtedy termin bodajże 2 tyg na usunięcie usterek, w przeciwnym razie miałem wylecieć z Klubu. Mimo ze prosiłem o przesunięcie terminu to Majkel nie chciał słuchać(wtedy był czas ze wstałałem o 3.40 do pracy a wracałem około 21) i nie miałem czasu aby to zrobić, Michał tego nie rozumiał i mówił że jego to nie interesuje i wóz ma być zrobiony. Wiedząc ze się nie wyrobie, dwa dni przed terminem zrezygnowałem z funkcji Sekretarza i z umowy użyczenia pojazdu. Potem obudziła się we mnie złość (bo doprowadziłem autobus do stanu aby jeździł, odświeżyłem wnętrze i wykonałem szereg napraw) nikt tego nie docenił i miałem być wywalony ze stowarzyszenia, z mojej złosci autobus zaprowadziłem do Tkaczyka ,nie po to aby zarobić na tym, bo zadnej korzyści majątkowej z tego nie mam bo pieniądze dobrowolnie oddałem policji gdy sprawa trafiła na policje. W dniu gdy Mig był cały i zdrowy proponowałem Michałowi, ze przyprowadzę autobus z powrotem do Białegostoku, ale on nie chciał słuchać i mówił ze spotkamy się w sądzie. W tym czasie Tkaczyk zadziałał i częściowo rozebrał autobus. W dniu dzisiejszym proponowałem Michałowi, ze przyholuje autobus do Białegostoku, naprawie to co Tkaczyk rozebrał i dokończe remont by Mig dalej smigał w oryginalnych barwach i z żółtymi blachami. Majkel jednak woli się sądzić w sądzie. Jeżeli chodzi o włamanie o którym cały czas mowa to cały czas miałem oryginalne klucze do autobusu wraz z dokumentami, więc włamania nie dokonałem lecz normalnie wszedłem do autobusu i odjechałem. Dla podsumowania, wszystko zostało zrobione w nerwach i na złość Michałowi. Bo powiem Wam szczerze, ze nie po to włożyłem tyle pieniędzy i serca w autobus abym był wywalany z Klubu z powodu braku czasu i wybitej szyby. Tak jak pisałem, autobus chciałem przyprowadzić do Białego jak był jeszcze cały i zdrowy, ale Michał napisał smsa ze nie ma o czym ze mną gadac i woli postępowanie sądowe i w tym momencie czas wpłynął na rozwój sytuacji. Jeżeli ktoś z miłośników chce dalszych informacji i wyjaśnien, to proszę pisać na fb. I oczami Majkela: 14 października późnym popołudniem M11 oglądał lakiernik przy udziale Wiceprezesa i wyceniał jego naprawę blacharsko-lakierniczą. Rozpoczęcie lakierowania było zaplanowane na przełom 2014 i 2015 roku. 15 października wieczorem autobus miał jechać do warsztatu na naprawę wtryskiwacza. Miał się tym zająć niejaki Krystian Błażuk, który zajmował się M11. Wóż miał jechać do warsztatu firmy, w której pracował niejaki Błażuk. 16 października autobusu na miejscu postoju nie było, Błażuk nie odbierał telefonów. 17 października autobusu również nie było, Błażuk dalej nie odbierał. Przeszukałem okolice, ale śladu M11 nigdzie nie było. Byłem przekonany, że wóz stoi dalej w warsztacie. W sobotę 18 października w końcu udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z niejakim Błażukiem. Na moje pytanie "Gdzie jest mig?" odpowiedział, że nie wie i stwierdził, że to ja go gdzieś zabrałem. Mocno zaniepokojony sytuacją pojechałem do niejakiego Błażuka, wsadziłem go do samochodu i zawiozłem na komisariat. Tam złożyłem doniesienie o kradzieży autobusu wskazując od razu podejrzenie na niejakiego Błażuka. Ten dalej kleił durnia, że nic mu na temat M11 nie wiadomo. Po wyjściu z komisariatu późnym wieczorem przejechałem jeszcze raz miasto wdłuż i wszerz, nie znajdując śladu M11. Przypomniałem sobie o kontaktach niejakiego Błażuka z Tkaczykiem. Wcześniej niejaki Błażuk kupował z Białegostoku i okolic autobusy i sprzedawał je drożej dla Tkaczyka. Zadzwoniłem do Tkaczyka jednak ten nie odbierał. Na nastepny dzień w niedzielę 19 października ponowiłem próbę, jednak bez efektu. Napisałem sms do Tkaczyka z pytaniem, czy w ostatnich dniach nie trafił do pana Jelcz M11 z Białegostoku oraz podałem informację, że został on skradziony. Po wysłaniu sms Tkaczyk oddzwonił. Przez telefon potwierdził, że w czwartek 16 października o 3 rano kierowcy odbierali taki autobus z Białegostoku. Zapytałem jakim prawem kupuje kradzione autobusy nie od właściciela, bez dokumentów i dowodu rejestracyjnego? Stwierdził, że wóz kupił jako złom użytkowy i zasłonił się kierowcami. Zapytałem w jakim stanie jest wóz. Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Poprosiłem zatem o zachowanie wozu w takim stanie jakim jest teraz oraz uprzedziłem, że za chwilę będą kontaktować się w tej sprawie policjanci. Po zakończeniu rozmowy zadzwoniłem na komisariat który prowadzi sprawę i poinformowałem, że znalazłem autobus. Policjanci poprosili mnie o przyjazd na komisariat i dopełnienie zeznań. Niezwłocznie wsiadłem w samochód i udałem się na komisariat. Przed komisariatem drugi raz zadzwonił do mnie Tkaczyk i podał dane kierowców którzy zabierali autobus oraz podał dane osoby, od której kupił pojazd - Krystian Błażuk. Odtąd sprawa była dla mnie jasna. Na komisariacie policjant skontaktował się z Tkaczykiem, poprosił go o nieruszanie pojazdu oraz uprzedził o wizycie policjantów w dniu nastepnym w godzinach porannych. Policjant wysłał również pilny telegram do komisariatu obsługującego rejon Tkaczyka. Następnego dnia od rana czekałem na telefon od policji, chcąc dowiedziec się w jakim stanie jest M11. Nie wytrzymałem i zadzwoniłem sam. Pierwszy raz policjanci nic nie wiedzieli. Poprosili o telefon za pół godziny. Po upływie pół godziny ponownie zadzwoniłem. Poinformowali mnie, że z protokołu wynika, że autobus jest cały. Więc się niezmiernie ucieszyłem. Bodajże w czwartek 23 października udałem się na komisariat, aby dowiedzieć się jak przebiega sprawa. Nie zastałem osoby prowadzącej sprawę. Kierownik komisariatu powiedział, że M11 jest częściowo pocięta, co mnie bardzo zaskoczyło (w poniedziałek podano informację o kompletnym wozie). Niczego konkretnego się nie dowiedziałem. Dostałem telefon do policjantki, która przejęła sprawę i miałem w następnym tygodniu się z nią kontaktować. Po wyjściu z komisariatu zadzwoniłem do Tkaczyka i zapytałem w jakim stanie jest M11. Powiedział, że został z niego sam szkielet i jest gotowy do pocięcia. Powiedział też, że dziś go przestawiali w inne miejsce. Zapytałem dlaczego go rusza, skoro ma bewzględny zakaz robienia czegokolwiek przy nim, odpowiedział, że go tylko przestawiał. W poniedziałek 24 października zadzwoniłem do pani policjantki prowadzącej sprawę. Powiedziała, że niejaki Krystian Błażuk został doprowadzony do prokuratory i postawiono mu zarzuty. Po przyjściu akt z prokuratury pani policjantka ma mnie wezwać do siebie. W rozmowie telefonicznej zapytałem, czy Tkaczyk ma prawo przestawiać autobus. Pani policjantka powiedziała, że jeżeli stan pojazdu ulegnie zmianie, to Tkaczyk będzie obciążony dodatkowymi sankcjami. Tak po krótce przedstawia się ta niestety prawdziwa historia. Dla niedowiarków po przyjściu akt z prokuratury wstawię skany. Teraz czekamy na te akta i później na rozprawę sądową. Ciekaw jestem co zasądzi sąd, bo wypłata wartości pojazdu nas niesatysfakcjonuje. Dobrze by było, aby sprawca niejaki Krystian Błażuk przywrócił autobus do stanu co najmniej takiego, w jakim był przed kradzieżą... Następstwa Sprawa ujawniona została początkowo niewinnie pod zdjęciem Kubula z imprezy organizowanej właśnie tym Jelczem przez anonimowe komentarze. Początkowo wszystkiemu zaprzeczano, do czasu komentarza Majkela, który lakonicznie zakomunikował, że źle się działo z autobusem. Początkowo nikt nie chciał uwierzyć, gdyż znano już wcześniejsze akcje KMKM-u Białystok i myślano, że jest to znów jakiś wałek. Jednak po dalszych komentarzach, gdzie mimo, że dalej było absurdalnie, to jednak prawdziwie, użytkownicy ochoczo przeszli do rzucania gnoju na prezesa-dresa i cały klub, co potem się przerodziło w podśmiechujki. Aktualnie (stan na 11.12.2017r) pod zdjęciem jest 176 komentarzy. KMKM Białystok w 2016r kupiło w zamian za kradzionego miga drugiego z Sochaczewa. Niestety nie wrzucono żadnych zdjęć i nie ma żadnych informacji, więc pewnie czeka na lepsze czasy razem z PR110M. Powiązane * Mig Krzycha Kategoria:Afery i wydarzenia